Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 088
の ホープレイ ！！ | romaji = Bui no Kodō Chōshinsei Hōpurei Bui!! | japanese translated = The Pulse of V - A Super-Rebirth, Hope Ray V!! | episode number = 88 | japanese air date = January 27, 2013 | english air date = | japanese opening = Unbreakable Heart | japanese ending = Artist | english opening = | english ending = | featured card = | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Kenichi Hara }} "The Pulse of V - A Super-Rebirth, Hope Ray V!!" is the eighty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on January 27, 2013. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo & Rei Shingetsu vs. Gilag Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 5: Rei Rei Normal Summons "Shining Sly" (1200/800). While there is an Xyz Monster on the field, this card cannot be targeted for an attack. Rei Sets a card. Turn 6: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gogogo Golem" (1800/1500). "Number 39: Utopia" attacks "Number 106: Giant Hand", but the effect of "Giant Hand" activates, destroying the attacking monster and inflicting damage to Yuma equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. Rei activates the effect of "Shining Sly", Tributing "Gogogo Golem" to reduce the effect damage to 0. Gilag activates the effect of "Giant Hand", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effect of "Shining Sly". Therefore, Yuma takes the effect damage from the other effect of "Giant Hand" (Yuma 3400 → 900). Yuma's hand contains "Swords of Blazing Light", "Gagagadraw" and "Amarylease". Yuma activates "Swords of Blazing Light", preventing his opponent from attacking as long he controls no monsters. Should Yuma Summon a monster, the card will destroy itself. Turn 7 : Gilag Gilag draws and activates "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", Ranking Up "Giant Hand" to Special Summon "Number C106: Giant Hand Red" (2600/2000) in Attack Position. Gilag activates its effect, detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to negate the effects of all other cards on the field. "Giant Hand Red" attacks Yuma directly, but Rei activates his face-down "Shining Stunt", negating the attack, ending the Battle Phase and inflicting damage to himself equal to half of the ATK of "Giant Hand Red" (Rei 1400 → 100). Gilag then Sets two cards and activates the "Erosion Hand Forest" Field Spell Card, which will inflict 1000 damage to all players during his Standby Phase. Turn 8 : Rei Rei Normal Summons "Shining Rabbit" (800/400). He then activates "Shining Bridge", allowing a "Shining" monster with 1000 or less ATK to attack directly. If it does so successfully, one Spell or Trap Card the opponent controls will be destroyed. "Shining Rabbit attacks directly, but Gilag activates his face-down "Vice Hand" which negating the attack and inflicting damage to Rei equal to the ATK of "Shining Rabbit". Yuma activates his face-down "Desperate Guard", reducing the damage to 0 in exchange for halving his Life Points (Yuma 900 → 450). Turn 9 : Yuma After Yuma draws, Gilag activates "Death Hand", which inflicts 300 damage to Yuma for every card in Yuma's hand since he doesn't control a monster. Rei activates his face-down "Shining Reborn", which lets him Tribute two monsters and send the cards in Yuma's hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon a monster from Yuma's Graveyard and Set 1 card from his own hand to Yuma's field. He Tributes "Shining Sly" and "Shining Rabbit" and sends Yuma's hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Utopia" (2500/2000) from Yuma's Graveyard and Set "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" to Yuma's field. Yuma activates "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" Ranking Up "Utopia" to Special Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" (2600/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect, detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to destroy an opponent's monster and inflict damage equal to its ATK. He destroys "Giant Hand Red" (Gilag 4000 → 1400). "Utopia Ray V" attacks directly (Gilag 1400 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * When Yuma and Rei Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray V", Rei's hand shows cards with the old card backings. Notes